The present invention relates generally to the field of communicating information, and more particularly to determining whether users of information are aware of the latest communications.
Sharing information and data amongst a group of people may be easy with current technologies such as e-mail, software programs for word processing, spreadsheets, and presentations, instant messaging, team rooms, videoconferencing, etc. E-mail is an especially significant form of communication today. Worldwide, estimates indicate that there are close to two billion e-mails sent daily. Knowing whether a recipient received and read an e-mail may be important to a sender of the e-mail. Some e-mail programs include a ‘return receipt’ feature which notifies the sender that the recipient has received/opened the e-mail.